a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to engine exhaust monitoring, and, more particularly to a method and apparatus for accurately measuring the properties of an engine exhaust emission for facilitating general engine maintenance, and further ascertaining and preventing engine component failure.
b. Description of Related Art
Automobile and turbine engine wear is a major concern for the automotive and aircraft industry, respectively. Typically, as engine components wear, the material composition of the engine is eroded away and exits the engine system in the exhaust plume. This is especially true for turbine engines which generate a significant exhaust plume. Because of the expense required in repairing automobile engines, and the comparably astronomical expense of repairing a turbine engine, the need for an accurate and repeatable exhaust monitoring technique becomes readily apparent.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical turbine engine 20 is illustrated, and includes an engine exhaust plume 22. Work conducted herein on engine 20 has shown that by monitoring the exhaust plume for the presence of trace materials of the engine components, engine wear can be determined. Based on the specific material composition, a reconstruction of which components of the engine are degrading is possible. Upon analysis of component degradation, condition-based maintenance of the engine can be readily scheduled and performed prior to catastrophic failure of the engine component or severe degradation of other components caused by the free stream particles. Thus, the engine component that is experiencing wear can be repaired (or replaced) prior to causing damage to other components such as the turbine vanes or blades.
For such an engine health monitoring system to be practically implemented, it would therefore be of benefit to provide an accurate trace species detection system for automotive and turbine engine health monitoring. It would also be of benefit to provide an accurate trace species detection system which provides repeatability in results, which is economically viable, which can be packaged in a portable unit, and which is robust in design for facilitating use in a typically hazardous environment.